Flawed
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: You're not going to lose me, Ron,' she managed to tell him, despite the lump forming in her throat. 'I'll always be with you and,...and so will Rufus.'


_How can you not love Kim possible? Especially with the new season! It's just too badical._

_So I decided to try and write a story. A one-shot- and this is what I came up with._

* * *

There had always been a risk involved when it came to saving the world. Ron and Kim had both discussed them before, and agreed to take that chance together. Kim had promised to never let anything happen to Ron, and Ron had promised to always have her back. Every mission until now had gone by fine, aside from the occasional bumps and bruises, neither of them had ever been seriously harmed by their endeavors. Now though, they realized that they had forgotten about a very important member of team possible; Rufus.

Kim sighed, there was so much that should have been said, but no words seemed worthy enough to let slip from her lips.

She sat down on the couch and cast a sad understanding look over at her best friend, now boyfriend, Ron. He sat, slumped forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his gaze fixated on the floor beneath his feet. His eyes, always so full of life, were now dull and clouded.

Kim could do nothing but stare down, afraid that looking into his eyes would force tears from her own. It wasn't fair, this shouldn't have happened.

Rufus had always been on board with missions, and he had been there from the very start. He was supportive, and resourceful, and had managed to get them out of some very tight spots in the past. No amount of resourcefulness, however, had been enough to save him. The wall had collapsed so quickly,...there just wasn't enough time.

Not knowing what else to do, Kim reached her hand over to lay on Ron's arm. She let her thumb gently stroke against his skin. She felt him shift and raise his head to her, and she could not deny him the same.

He looked so lost, confused, his eyes pleading for her to make this stop.

She was Kim Possible, she could do anything, right? She wished that it were true, wished that somehow she could change what had been. All she knew to do now was be there for him.

"Ron, I-"

"Thanks for staying with me, KP," he said to her, his voice was low and raspy, but it didn't block the sincerity of his words.

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" She asked with a weak smile, "Me? Not be there for my badical Bf?"

He gave a weak smile in return, but it instantly turned into a frown as he looked away.

Kim brought her hand up to his cheek, turning his face toward hers again.

"Ron, I'm always here for you," she told him. "You know that."

"I know Kp, and you're one bon-diggity Girlfriend," He told her. "But,"

Kim nodded understandingly, she may have been Ron's best friend since pre-k, but even she didn't have the relationship that Ron had had with his 'little buddy'. It was something that Kim could not give him.

"I know it's not the same," She replied, "He was..."

She felt her eyes tear up, but desperately tried to maintain control. If she started crying, who would Ron have to lean on. She had to be strong for him.

"Ya know what?" Ron asked.

Kim stared at him expectantly, captured by his meaningful gaze, but not uttering a single word.

"I don't think I can even finish my nacos," he admitted with a small shaky laugh, "Guess I don't have to grande size it when I order now but,"

His voice hitched, tears glistening in his eyes and threatening to fall down his cheek.

"I, I can't," he choked out, "I can't do this Kp."

He closed his eyes, a small whine emitting from the back of his throat, and Kim felt her heart ache. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, his head resting on her shoulder and tears wetting her shirt.

His body shook with uncontrolled sobs and she held him tighter, hoping with everything in her that she could somehow force the pain away.

She hated how helpless she felt, not being able to rescue Ron from this pain, she felt like a failure. How could you console someone who had lost such a good friend, how could you possibly make it right again?

"Ron," She managed to say, breathless.

No words came after that, but Ron's trembling arms wrapped around Kim's waist and held her.

Kim sighed slightly and gingerly kissed the top of his head, soft messy blond hair met her face and she turned her head to the side and let it rest there.

"Please don't leave, Kim," He begged her. "I can't lose you too."

Kim felt another tug at her heart, and tears started to form in her emerald green eyes as she tightened her hold on him again.

"You're not going to lose me, Ron," she managed to tell him, despite the lump forming in her throat. "I'll always be with you and,...and so will Rufus."

Ron's head tilted up to look at her, his eyes brimming with more tears before he pulled away from her embrace. Kim watched with cation and uncertainty as he wiped the tears from his eyes and took in a deep breath. Turning his head away from her concerned eyes, his face became solemn.

"I don't need you to tell me fairy tales, Kp."

Kim looked lost once again, and shaking her head, she reached a hand out to place on his shoulder.

"Ron that's not..,"

"I'm serious, Kim," Came his somewhat louder and harsher reply, and Kim blinked in surprise when he rudely shrugged her hand away.

Ron sighed.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

Somehow, despite Kim having reminded him of this before, his words felt heavy on her heart. She shook her head again, slowly, and then grabbed his hand- forcing him to look in her direction.

"Don't...don't say that."

She had tried to sound firm, but more tears formed in her eyes, and she choked on her words. Ron looked confused, but his expression eased into concern and regret.

"Kp, I didn't mean to.."

Kim brought a finger up to Ron's mouth to silence him, and his attention was on her again as she spoke.

"I don't want to lose you either, Ron," She told him, squeezing his hand a little tighter as she stared into his eyes. "So please...promise me something."

"Anything," Ron whispered, wanting nothing more than to make her happy- hating that he had upset Kim so much. "I'll do anything, Kp."

"Please don't lose yourself," She begged him.

Ron blinked, confused, and Kim brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Don't let the world change you, Ron." she told him. "Don't stop being the person that you are."

Ron lowered his eyes.

"How can you say that, Kp?" He asked in a remorseful tone. "With all the mistakes I've made, all my flaws, how can you not want me to change?"

Kim's hand withdrew from his cheek and she sighed.

"You still don't get it, do you?" She replied almost sad and tired. "Ron, I don't want you to change because I love the person that you are."

Ron looked up, surprised, and Kim smiled sadly.

"Flaws and all."

Kim leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek, pulling back and giving him an almost stern look.

"And don't you dare blame yourself for what happened," She warned him.

Ron let out a shaky breath and looked into her eyes.

"It still hurts, Kim." he told her, knowing she would understand. "But...I promise."

Kim wrapped her arms around his form and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please, and Thank you."

* * *

_Feel free to leave me a comment! I love reviews and This was my first Kim Possible story!_

_Please and Thank You!_


End file.
